


Minokra- Fantasy MCYT one-shots + more!

by Anonymous



Series: Tales from Minokra [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A WIP! I'll make an actual story about this AU maybe but yea. You can comment on what characters you want to see and I'll probably do them if I know them well enough.
Relationships: Lizzie Dwyer/Joel | SmallishBeans
Series: Tales from Minokra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128662
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	1. Info

This obviosuly doesn't include everyone but basically just a bunch of ccs i have planned to be in the fic. You can request these peeps + more! Also I haven't added everyone in the tags because there's gonna be a lot lol.

So far I have :

\- the cast of dreamsmp

\- hermitcraft

\- xlife

\- bedwars ccs

\- mcc players

\- others ccs 

Won't Do:

\- shipping unless an actual irl realtionship (sorry!)

-suicide + many triggering topics

\- nsfw

\- detailed descriptions of gore (idk how to)

-hate speech (ofc)

This will probably be one-shots + short stories I want to write but if you guys request something cool i might do it :D. Most one-shots and such will probably be loosely cannon or non-cannon depending on if it fits.


	2. X life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a basic summary of Xlife in terms of Minokra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant think of a creative way to twist xlife or hermitcraft. plz help :D also i may reuse parts of this chapter in the actual story hmmmm. anyways enjoy a backstory/summary of xlife basically.

X-life was a wonderful section of Minokra. Sure it wasn't as massive as the lands of Hermits or had nearly enough warriors like in the Greater Esempa. And okay, it didn't have all the high tech of the Hyplixi factions or the great dragon-beasts of RL; but it was home to many a people in Minokra and it had its own charm. X-life was an independent community of builders, sportsmen, and animal tamers far away in idyllic pink forests, wild animals, and sparkling gems. It wasn't really a faction and it wasn't really a nation but all knew undisputedly that that land was claimed by the people of X-life. It was one of those rare parts of Minokra that was blessed with extra resources and the means to forge new creations from things people would have never expected. The people there had honed magic to travel to and fro their locations with such ease and capture beasts of plenty. They had armor that could make even the humblest peasant boisterous and had found a way to create all types of colorful woods and materials. But that was not all of course. 

When X-life was first founded it had been a group of explorers, builders, and friends. They had traveled around Minokra for a place of their own, stopping a few times before settling into what would become X-life. Unfourtanetly, X-life was not all that blissful. The crystals that Minokra used to keep players alive; the respawn crystals had failed in X-life. You see since the members of X-life played with newfound magic and extraordinary engineering, they had tampered with their respawn crystals causing them to only have limited use. The first few months of settlement were hell for the X-life crew. They had died to fall damage, curses, predators, and fire all the same. But they grew tough and crafted themselves shiny armor of obsidian and netherstar; enchanted their tools to be faster and more efficient than any other in the land and soon they need not worry anymore. Of course, they could still die at any moment but most would not if they were careful. 

X-life had no official leader or government. It was community-based even if that community stretched into mountain-sides and billowing forests. However, it was an unspoken rule amongst the members that Lizzie was to be held in high regard. Lizzie was a half-elf sorceress who had knowledge in the dark arts, magic-making, engineering, animal-wrangler and was all-in-all an adventurer. People throughout the land knew her name, "Shadowlady" they called her. She was one of the original founders of X-life, one of the engineers and organizers. Other such founders included her husband Joel and her close friend Scott. Joel was a builder and built extravagant castles, churches, and whatever else as long as someone paid him enough. He was an eccentric man, however, choosing to wear either plain tunics or an unusual mix of the many clothes he had including skulls, wizard hats, skirts, and colorful socks. Joel had a charm about him that made people gravitate towards him and he was well-liked as well as despised at the same time. Scott was an interesting fellow, he was a businessman and gamehost and had deep convictions on many things. He was good at observing people but he also liked getting involved at the same time. He was a good organizer and recruiter and he was usually the main man to call when things went awry. But really, all the members of X-life were important and loveable in their own way. Katherine was a fan of sheep and liked the occasional prank or two. Jimmy was a loyal and friendly man who set up community events often. Callum enjoyed the danger and thrill but was still laidback and easy going. Gem was an animal tamer and a healer who liked flowers and long walks. Jack was a pet lover and lived life on the edge. Etc. Etc. All these personalities blended together to create X-life. 


End file.
